


Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Klance Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: Keith wanted to ask what was making him act so strange, but Lance had such an earnest look on his face that he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Yeah." He said instead. "I can hear it."
"Really?!" Relief washed over the other boy's face. "Great! That means you can hear me!"
Keith rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, you idiot."
"No, damn it! I meant me! My heart!"
"Okay?"
"You can feel me. The real me. Right here. Right now. Only you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikokay_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikokay_k/gifts).



> Just a short ~~as in really short~~ something I wrote for Kiko's prompt. I might flesh this out more when I have the time, but for now, enjoy.

* * *

* * *

"It's quiet." Keith whispered, almost afraid to break the silence between them. "Too quiet."

Lance glanced over at him. "I thought you liked the quiet."

"Not this one." Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "It's lonely."

"Hmm." Lance hummed, suddenly sitting up. "Let me try something. Give me your hand."

"Wha-" Before he could even get the word out, Lance already has him by the hand, looming over him as he placed Keith's pale hand over his chest. "Hear that?"

"No." Keith scoffed, his palms sweating in Lance's hold. "I can feel it, but-"

"Yeah! Wait, no! Argh!" Lance grumbled, gripping his hand tighter. "The vibrations? Do you feel it? Do they help you hear 'it'?"

Keith wanted to ask what was making him act so strange, but Lance had such an earnest look on his face that he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Yeah." He said instead. "I can hear it."

"Really?!" Relief washed over the other boy's face. "Great! That means you can hear me!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, you idiot."

"No, damn it! I meant _me_! My heart!"

"Okay?"

"You can feel _me_. The _real me._ Right here. Right now. Only _you_."

"And?"

"Does it make you feel less lonely?"

Keith blinked up at him.

The hand Lance gripped felt hot, but it gave Keith the contact necessary for him to feel the other's heartbeat. It beat strong and steady, albeit a little faster than normal. Lance was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered. Like he was treasuring whatever it was that was happening between them.

Keith didn't know what to say.

"Keith?" Lance called out. "Come on, say something. Please? I rehearsed all this in my head, even stood in front of the mirror a couple of times, but I don't think it's going according to plan right now. I'm close to panicking and--"

Taking advantage of their joined hands, Keith pulled Lance down on him. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss as Lance fell unceremoniously on top of him, his free hand slamming down beside Keith's head. They laughed against each other's lips, their hands still connected, Keith reaching up to run his fingers through Lance's hair as the other leaned down to kiss him properly.

"You're a nice guy, Lance." Keith smiled when their lips parted. "And _you_ sound incredible. The best beats I've ever heard."

Lance blushed, chuckling softly. "Your beats aren't that bad either." He lifted Keith's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Keith froze.

Lance winked.

"Oh, brother." Keith groaned, snatching his hand away to push Lance off.

"Hey!" Lance's tone was full of laughter. "We had a bonding moment!"

"Shut up, Lance."

"Want me to cradle you in my arms?"

"No."

"Aw, you'd like it!"

"I'd like my silence back."

"Too bad you ain't getting it back!"

"Just drive me home already."

"Anything you want, babe."

Keith sighed.

Lance laughed.

It was a good night.

* * *

Keith places one hand on the cold gravestone, palm open over Lance's name. He places his other hand on his chest, right above his heart. "You feel it, right?" He chokes out. "You can feel my heart? Hear it beat? Hear me?"

He doesn't shrug of Shiro's grip on his shoulder, accepts the hand Allura lays over his own. They remind him that he has to keep together. That he has to stay grounded. That he can't let Lance see him like this.

"I-I-I love you."

His voice breaks.

He has trouble breathing.

Allura presses herself against him.

Shiro's grip tightens.

"Even if I can't hear you anymore."

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
